


Safe

by waterbird



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 05:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10915290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird/pseuds/waterbird
Summary: They are finally safe.





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2006 for the hp100 starve challenge.

They arrived in darkness. Potter led the way past Mrs Black's snoring portrait, nodded to a door and mouthed, 'Food?’

The disorienting labyrinth of forests, tunnels and filthy Muggle streets they’d taken here had slowed Draco's reflexes; when he finally withdrew his gaze from the kitchen door, Potter was watching him. 

Eyes, tired and raw as Draco's, darted again to the door and back to Draco, questioning.

Draco shook his head. Food could wait. What he craved now was sleep – long, dreamless, undisturbed. Safe sleep. The kind he hadn't known in months.

They climbed the stairs together in silence.


End file.
